DreamCatcher
by Sparkl3Kitten
Summary: Summary inside! All characters are still alive, more extremely needed information to understand this story under VERY IMPORTANT in first chapter. CHAPTER 5 IS UP! R&R please! NO FLAMES! On writer's block for this idea at the moment...sorry!
1. DayDreams

_**Author's Note: **_Sorry to those of you who were reading my other fanfic, but I had no idea where to go from where I was, so I had to delete it. I waited a few weeks, still had nothing, and decided I would _never_have anything. So in those few weeks, I ended up watching '9', and I must say, it is the BEST movie I have seen in a LONG time! So now, 9 being my favorite movie, I decided to make a fanfic (that will absolutely on my life not get deleted!!) about it. Please enjoy! And review! But please be nice! Because officially again, this is my very first fanfic that I'm going to finish! So, thank you!

_**VERY IMPORTANT!!: **_All the characters are still alive. This is set so the Fabrication machine is still alive, but so is everyone else, but they have already defeated the Winged Beast and the Seamstress (I think those are what they're called, right?). Thank you :D

_**Full Summary of DreamCatcher: **_The 9 stitchpunks are faced with a new enemy, but unlike the others they've fought, this one can't be seen while awake. Instead, it can, from wherever it is, enter the dreams of them, and kill them if it gets the chance. Bad summary, hopefully good story. ONWARD TO THE FIRST CHAPTER!!!

* * *

_**Chapter One: Daydreams**_

"9? 9, you're zoning out again."

9 snapped his head back from the window, whirling around to face 7, her hands across her chest. "Huh?"

7 shook her head. "You've been doing that a lot, lately. You know that?"

"Been doing what? Looking out the window?" He turned back swiftly towards the broken glass. "No, I just—"

"Not that. You know what I'm talking about. The whole daydreaming thing, like you were doing just a moment ago." 7 put her arms at her sides, letting out a long sigh.

"Oh...yeah, I guess." He suddenly sounded exhausted—like he hadn't slept in days. He turned back to her, leaning his back against the wall.

"Are you alright, 9?" 7 asked, worry distantly edging her voice.

9 merely shrugged, his eyes not meeting hers.

Before she could say anything else, 9 stood, his head lowered slightly, his focus on the ground. He carefully climbed down to where she was, and, still not lifting his head, he walked out of the room.

"Go to sleep, 9!!" she called after him, getting no response. She rolled her eyes and smiled as 5 walked up to her. He looked behind him, then to her. "What's up with 9?"

"Who knows? He's been acting so weird lately." 7 answered, and 5 nodded.

"Yeah. So distant." 5 added. "Like he's in his own little world."

"I'm sure he'll be fine, anyways. I think he's just tired." 7 shrugged.

Back in his own room, 9 certainly _was _tired. He lay in his bed, his hands tucked behind his head. He knew he needed to get some sleep; he hadn't slept at all for a day and a half!

But somehow he couldn't bring himself to close his eyes. The reason for his lack of sleep was something he knew was ridiculous.

A nightmare.

9 scoffed at the thought of it. He refused to fall asleep all because of a silly little dream. _But it'd been so real_, he thought, _like it'd honestly been happening._

He shook his head, turning onto his side. He hadn't even begun to think of anything else before he unwittingly let his mind drift into a rest cycle.

_9 was alone in the emptiness. A loud, mechanical roar sounded behind him, and he whipped around, only to be hit by a metal claw. He was flung to the ground a few feet away, and he managed to stand, even though he was aching all over. He blinked, looking up at the huge form of a new beast. It looked something like the Fabrication machine, but a bit smaller, and not as many limbs. Its single eye was blue and green, and it didn't have a place for the talisman._

_Another blow sent 9 reeling into a pile of rubble, dazed and struggling to get up. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew it was a dream, but he couldn't bring himself to notice that now. The pain felt too real—much too real. He cried out as his ankle was torn on a sharp piece of metal, but somehow managed to get up. He backed away from the machine, who swiped its claw at him again. 9 dodged it and ran until he could no longer bear the pain in his wound, and he felt himself collapse, groaning and clutching at his ankle. He heard the machine coming, and something was jabbing at his shoulder and—_

"No!" 9 shot bolt upright in bed, and flinched to see 7, 2, and 5 above him, their faces showing worry. 5 jumped back and took his hand off 9's shoulder.

"9! Are you alright?!" 7 placed a hand on his back, and felt him shaking violently with fear.

"You were crying out in your sleep, and we came to see what was wrong!" 5 said, eyeing 9's petrified expression. 9 didn't answer, but his shaking ebbed slowly and finally was gone, and all that was left was his harsh breathing.

2 tilted his head. "_Are _you okay?"

9 blinked and slowly nodded, flinging his legs over the side of the bed, starting to get up. "Yeah, I'm—_uh!_" he let out an agonized grunt as his legs crumpled under him and he slumped to the floor, groaning in pain.

"9!" 7 shouted, bending down next to him. "What's wrong?"

Not responding, 9 took his hands off his ankle and gasped.

The tear was still there.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_Hey! That last sentence got kind of rhyme-y. :D *scolds self* NO POETRY!! *coughs up hairball* AHH! Anywho, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! And btw, please please PLEASE be nice when reviewing! This is my first fanfic that I shall complete, and I don't want to get discouraged.

Review please!

P.S. (wait…p.s. is only for writing letters…oh well!) I should have the next chapter out soon! Today or sometime this week! It's already finished I'm just making some further adjustments and corrections! Thanks!

Mitchie [Sparkl3Kitten]


	2. Reality

_**Chapter Two: Reality.**_

* * *

"All done," 2 murmured, snipping the thread that he'd used to heal 9's injury. "What were you doing, anyway? Sleepwalking?"

9 let out an exasperated sigh. "No, I told you already what happened!"

"9, come on. That's impossible. Even if you _did _get hurt in your dream, it wouldn't have happened in reality." 7 told him, but he shook his head. "No! You're not listening to me!"

"Are you sure you didn't just fall out of bed?" 5 wandered.

9 gawked at him. "Are you kidding me? It's like a foot off the ground! How would I have done this—" –he gestured to his ankle, then to the bed—"—from falling out of that?!"

No one answered for a moment, but 9 wanted a response. "Well?"

"We don't think you're lying, 9," 7 finally said, "we just think you were imagining this. Yes, the tear was real, but anything could have happened! You'd been asleep for almost five hours before we came in. Everyone else is asleep!"

9 desperately looked around the room, looking for something to prove he hadn't been imagining it, but nothing from his dream except the cut was there. Not even a grain of sand or a piece of rubble. Nothing.

9 placed both of his hands on the sides of his head and groaned, falling backwards onto his bed. _I'm going crazy!!_

"Get some sleep, 9. You obviously need it more than you think." 5 told him, giving him a small smile.

"Hm." 9 grunted, not moving.

Suddenly, all four jumped as they heard a shriek from the hallway. "6!" 9 shouted, leaping out of the bed and towards the door, despite the distant aching in his body. 2, 7, and 5 followed him into 6's room, where the young stitchpunk was huddling in the corner, bending over and whimpering.

"6! What's wrong?" 5 asked, bending down next to him.

6 took a shuddering breath. "N-nightmare." He said, not looking up.

9 flinched. "Your arm…" he choked out. 5 looked back and saw that 6 had been cradling his arm close to him, and he gave a small gesture towards it. "Are you hurt?"

6 didn't answer, but he let 2, when he came over, see it.

"Well, 9, you have my attention with this whole thing." He stated, stepping back to reveal 6's arm, which had a gash it from his wrist to a good three inches up. He left to get the threading needle, and 5 helped 6 into his bed.

"Can you remember what happened…exactly?" 7 asked, but 6 shook his head, leaning against 5, who sat next to him. When 2 came back, 9 looked back to 6, who had his eyes closed. 5 gave a small shrug, hoping not to disturb him if he was asleep, but his eyes popped open as he heard 2.

2 suddenly tensed. A shadow fell over 9's, and he whipped around.

"What are you fools doing?" 1 shook his head, looking more annoyed than usual.

9 took an involuntary step back, and 2 began to explain, but was cut off before hardly anything was said.

"Nightmares? That's it?" 1 scoffed. "If you're going to be fools, do it quietly. I'm trying to sleep."

9 thought how both he and 6 had screamed, and he cringed in embarrassment. 1 left, and 5 heaved a sigh of relief.

6 whimpered as 2 came towards him with the needle but let him sew his arm.

"I wonder if 1 believes us," 5 murmured, getting a sarcastic, stifled laugh from 2. "I doubt it," 2 answered.

9 hesitated with his next question. "But…but you do, right?"

2 slowly nodded, followed by 5 and 7 as well. "Yes," 7 told him, "we do. But we need to find out what to do about it. From what you said, 9, this…thing is only in dreams, and we really don't know where it is, do we?"

6 shook his head, rubbing his wrist as 2 snipped the thread from it.

"So until we know where it is—"

"We can't do anything, I know." 9 interrupted her, "Do you think it could have been where the Machine(1) first awakened?"

"I don't know," 2 was the one who answered. "It's possible, I suppose. I don't think anything else could have made it. And neither of you saw where you were?"

"Ah—no! It was the emptiness, I'm pretty sure." 9 said, wondering why he hadn't said that before.

7 nodded, and 6 lowered his head, still resting on 5. He looked almost as tired as 9 had earlier, but 7 was confused as to whether he'd be able to sleep or not. She knew 9 wouldn't, which gave an answer to his earlier daydreaming.

"Yes, well, we don't know exactly where—or what—it is." 2 sighed. "Which means…"

9 felt the words slipping out of his mouth before he had a chance to think.

"At least one of us has to find out."

* * *

(1) The Machine = the fabrication machine, just letting you know. Couldn't really say that, though, lol, I don't think they know it's called that.

Again, tell me how you liked it! If you didn't, well…DON'T tell me! Anywho, please review! AGGH, POETRY AGAIN!!!

Mitchie[Sparkl3Kitten]


	3. A Plan

**_A/N: _**Ah! Sorry for not updating! My only computer was infected with a virus, and I couldn't use it for anything! Hopefully, no one is TOO upset I didn't update, so I'll stop right here and get to the chapter! Hope you like it!

Also: Yes, I have decided that 3 is a boy and 4 is a girl. :D

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Three: A Plan**_

* * *

"Maybe…maybe this isn't such a good idea." 7 murmured, half to herself as she knew the others were practically too busy to hear her. After 6 had been hurt, all of them had decided this had to be dealt with. 9 had even figured out a vital piece of information when he'd had another dream—the machine was in the factory. 2 had come up with the plan to find and destroy it, but 7 didn't agree.

9 glanced up from what he'd been doing and looked at her. "What?"

"It's just, well, you know we try to stay _away_ from the beasts, and yet you're going _to_ them."

"We kind of have to," 5 said, "We can't just let it go like we could for the other ones."

"But—"

"7, you can stay here if you want." 9 told her. "1 and 8 aren't going anyways." He gave a mock grin. "You can keep them company."

"Ha, ha, yeah right." 7 retorted, "I'm going."

2 walked up to them, 5 close behind. "Alright; are you ready?"

7 nodded. "I am."

9 stifled a yawn. "I am, too." He glanced behind him as 3 and 4 darted over to join them. 2 hesitated. "Are you two sure you want to go?"

3 glanced at his sister, his eyes flashing. 4 flashed back, and both nodded, looking back at 2.

"Okay," 2 shrugged. "Let's go then."

2 and 5 walked ahead, murmuring about the plan and leading the way, while 6, who looked exhausted, followed close to 5, jumping slightly at every distant noise. 3 and 4 seemed to be excited somehow, having more energy to walk than any of them. 9 lagged behind, staggering every few minutes as his days of no sleep caught up to him.

7 fell in beside him. "Are you okay?" she asked.

9 gave a weak smile. "I'm…fine." He answered breathlessly. Obviously, he wasn't, but 7 said no more about it.

Suddenly, 2 stopped, and everyone froze, hearing what he had. A loud roar sounded in the distance, and 6 cried out, running behind 5.

"Ow!" 5 hissed as softly as he could as 6 unwittingly dug his fingers into 5's arm.

"Be quiet!" 2 scolded. Another roar, closer this time, and 2 slowly began walking again, nodding for them all to follow. He led them towards a small, squared shelter at the bottom of a hill. It looked hardly large enough to fit all of them, but it would serve as a good hiding spot.

9 let out a grunt and collapsed no more than ten feet from the box, and 7 bent down next to him. "Come on, 9! Get up!" she whispered, but he gave no acknowledgment that he'd heard.

5 appeared next to 7. "I knew he was too tired to come," 7 murmured as 5 helped her up. They both gripped 9 and gently carried him to the shelter. They leaned him against the wall, hoping he would wake up, but he didn't.

Suddenly, 7 grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "9!! 9, wake up!"

"What are you—"

"He'll dream! He'll be hurt!" 7 said, keeping her anxious voice down. "9! You have to get up!"

9 groaned, his optics blinking open. "Whaa…?" He mumbled.

7 sighed. "9, you have to stay awake. Until we destroy this thing…" she paused for a second, looking at the others, "none of us are safe to rest."

6 yawned and blinked slowly, fighting to keep his eyes open. "R-rest…" he repeated half-consciously, beginning to lean to his left.

"No, don't." 5 murmured, "7's right." He shook 6 gently, startling him. 2 nodded.

Without warning, the makeshift box they were huddled in was lifted and tossed, causing all seven to tumble out onto the dusty ground. 7 shook her head and looked up, her eyes widening in fear as she saw what was above them. A huge, black and gray machine with claws that looked much like the one she'd destroyed when 9 had first met them hovered staring for a moment, before it clawed at 9, who hardly had enough time to dodge the blow. Its two red eyes on its skeleton head darted to each stitchpunk as they sprinted for cover. 5 grabbed 6's hand, pulling him along as he slowed from weariness.

7 looked around for 9, but didn't see him. She began to call for him but gasped instead as the creature lunged at her. She felt someone push her out of the way, both of them grunting as they fell in a heap on the ground. "9!"

"Come on!" Even in his weakened state, 9 still had his courage.

Both ran after the others, who'd all gathered at the top of the hill. 2 had his spear out, and 5 aimed his arrow-shooting weapon at the beast, which was quickly getting closer.

"9! Go hide with 6, 3, and 4." 7 said, pointing to a metal post that the three were hiding behind farther down the hill, but 9 shook his head.

"No, I'm staying to fight."

"You can't! You're too weak!"

9 opened his mouth to answer, but didn't have the chance. 2 shouted in surprise as the beast reached them, and swiped his spear at it. It hardly did damage, if any. It roared in anger and returned the blow, thrusting 2 roughly into 5. "Oof!" 5 grunted they both fell in a heap.

7 grabbed her own spear and cast an annoyed look at 9 before jumping at the machine, hoping it would be easy to destroy. Her weapon did next to nothing to it, and it brushed her aside like a leaf. She gasped, struggling to get up, as the beast prepared to claw her again.

_**Thud!**_

A rock collided with the side of the beast's head, and it left 7 for the moment. "Get away from her!" 9's voice was filled with anger, and 7 watched in stunned shock as he threw another rock. The machine growled, leaping after 9. It swiped at him again and again, barely missing every time and stopping for a moment in between each blow as 9 threw yet another rock, each time stepping farther and farther away from the others.

9 bent down to pick another one up, but the machine had already recovered from the last hit.

"9! Look out!" 9 didn't hear 7's warning. He was aware only that something struck him from behind, and he went flying, colliding with something terribly hard before his senses dissolved into darkness.

* * *

Yay for cliffhangers! Well, yay for me, at least their fun. :D Whoa, this was a little longer chapter than the other two. Hope that made up for me not updating for a week! I hope you liked it, and be sure to review! But remember, no flames, please!

Thank you for reading!

Mitchie[Sparkl3Kitten]


	4. Distractions

**_Chapter Four: _**Distractions.

* * *

7 stared in horror as 9 slid down the metal post and slumped motionless at the bottom. "No!"

She glared at the beast, which turned around and growled at her. She grabbed her spear and stood, clenching her hands around it.

The beast roared and lunged at her, but she was ready. She dodged with ease and brought her spear down as hard as she could on the machine's neck. Sparks flew, and she knew finally that it was weakening.

_But so am I,_ 7 thought. Suddenly, an arrow shot past her, catching the beast around its foot, making her flinch and whip around.

5 gave a small grin as he yanked on the rope, causing the machine to stumble. 2 appeared behind him, his weapon ready as well. "Distract it!" She hissed at them, waiting until the machine had looked away from her to dart past it.

"Hey!" 5 shouted as loud as he could, "Down here!"

The beast looked down, and began to swipe at him when 7 jumped out and onto it. She stabbed its neck, and more sparks filled the air, again and again until finally, its head fell to the ground, the rest of the machine's body following a moment later.

7 landed on her back, her arm twisting painfully behind her, and she lay gasping for a moment, disoriented. "7!" 5 called, helping her up. "Are you okay?"

"Y…yes…" she panted. She stood and widened her eyes. "9…" she whispered.

"Wha—where _is_ 9?"

Ignoring 5's question, 7 sprinted off towards the metal post. 6, 3, and 4 were all bending over 9's still form. "9!" 7 cried, horrified. She placed a hand on his forehead, then on his chest. Mechanical whirring still went on inside him, and she breathed a sigh of relief. So he wasn't dead. 7 sighed again, softer this time. That was good, at least.

"What happened?" 5 asked, and 2 bent down next to the other stitchpunks.

"He was—he thought—" 7 let out a frustrated cry. "I told him not to! He was too weak…but he wanted to help…he was trying to lure it away from me, but it knocked him against this."

7 shook her head. "I knew it was a bad idea…" she mumbled, taking 9's hand in her own. He made no sound or movement, and she squeezed his hand. Still, nothing.

"I think we should rest here," 2 told them.

"No! D-don't sleep! Nightmare," 6 spoke up and everyone looked to him. 7 nodded. "He's right. Like I said before, it's not safe to sleep."

"Well, we can't just drag 9 along." 5 said, "We have to wait for him to wake up."

7 nodded again. "You're right." She answered.

2 raised an eyebrow and pointed out, "And I didn't mean sleep; I meant just resting. We're all tired and at _least_ need to sit for a while."

7 didn't answer. Instead, her gaze had gone back to 9. She took his hand again and slowly stroked her finger along it.

5 saw this and gave a puzzled glance at 2, but his mentor only gave a fraction of a grin back. 6 watched them for a moment, his expression equally as confused as 5, before he shrugged and slowly sat down next to 3 and 4.

=-=

7 didn't know how long had passed when finally 9 stirred. He hadn't moved the entire time she'd been sitting there, nor had he made a single sound. Now he emitted a pained groan and tensed, his optics opening for a moment, then closing again. His face twisted in pain and he cried out.

"9, it's okay." 7 soothed, but he squirmed and she let go of his hand, which she was embarrassed to find she hadn't before.

"No…" he whispered, his voice hoarse. "Get…g-get away…" 2 came over and bent down next to him. "9, it's us." He said, and 9 relaxed slightly. His optics opened slowly, blinking rapidly until finally they focused. He looked up at the two and blinked again. "Whaa…7? Did….did you…is it gone?"

7 nodded, but when 9 looked as though he wasn't sure, she answered, "Yes. We destroyed it. Are you feeling alright?"

"I…suppose," 9 murmured softly, struggling to sit. 7 helped him up to lean against the pole and he groaned, his hand going to his head.

"9 okay?" 6 asked wearily, tilting his head and giving a small smile as 9 looked at him.

Still dazed, 9 nodded slowly. He looked at 6 in concern. The small stitchpunk looked about to fall asleep standing up. _This wasn't a good idea. _9 thought. 5, who was sitting on the ground, smiled weakly at him but he couldn't seem to keep his eyes open; he was obviously just as tired as 6.

4 tugged on 5's hand, and he jumped, letting out a cry of surprise. 4 shrank back to her brother, her eyes wide. "Sorry," 5 mumbled, letting his head rest on his hand again.

7 sighed, rubbing her arm.

"I'm sorry." 9 said suddenly, and 7 gave him a curious look. "Why?"

He gestured towards her, and she instantly put her hand down. "I couldn't help you. And us coming was just a bad idea…"

"You did, 9. And it's not your fault this whole thing happened, don't even think that. We couldn't just stay and do nothing."

9 didn't answer, lost in unnecessary guilt.

7 shook her head, patting him on his shoulder. "It's okay. You didn't do anything."

"That's the problem."

7 was about to answer but a voice from behind her stopped her. "What are you just sitting around for?"

"Yipe!" 6 squeaked, jumping a foot in the air and darting behind 5, who was now to his feet.

7 turned her head to see—

"…1?" She got up and faced 1 and 8, who were looking at her like her confused expression was ridiculous. "What are you—_doing_ here?" she asked.

1 sighed and hesitantly showed her his arm, which had a stitch in it.

"So…you believe us now?" 5 asked, and 6 poked his head out from behind him, realizing it was just 1, but stayed hidden, more so frightened of 8.

1 shrugged. "I suppose. But don't suspect I still don't think you are all fools. What happened to staying _away _from the beasts?"

"You know we can't." 7 told him, "If we do, it'll just keep coming back."

1 shrugged again, turning towards 9. "Why_ are_ you sitting down?"

9 lowered his shoulders in annoyance, certainly not in the mood for this. He bit back a sarcastic remark and 7 answered instead. "We ran into a bit of trouble, but—"

"We're fine, now." 9 answered, managing to get to his feet, and 7 gripped his arm as he stumbled. He regained his balance and looked at 7 with a weird, half-embarrassed expression on his face, and 7 tilted her head in confusion until she realized she hadn't let go of his arm, yet again. Except this time, she was positive he had noticed. "I—uh—I…sorry, j-just…helping you out." She stammered, stepping backwards and removing her hand. 9 hesitated for a moment, looked away, then turned back to her, a smile on his face.

Unsure of what to do, 7 slowly smiled back, and he cleared his throat. 1 rolled his eyes and pushed past them both. "Now, are we going to go destroy this beast, or are you two fools going to continue this nonsense?"

"N-no, we're coming." 7 called, and she glanced at 9 before turning to leave. 9 grinned and raised an eyebrow, shrugging and following her, but his smile faded as his pounding head formed a thought.

_If this is what happened with one beast, I don't even want to think about what it would be if the machine is the size of three of them…_

_-===--_

Sorry about the late update! For some reason I kept thinking I needed to fix things in it and it ended up being too late for me to finish, and I've had homework all day today. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review, and remember, NO FLAMES!!!!! By the way, if the chapter title seems...unfitting...its because I couldn't think of anything else. Got any ideas? Put it in your review! :DD

Thanks for reading!

Mitchie [Sparkl3Kitten]


	5. Illusions

**Disclaimer: Don't know if I said this already, but I DO NOT own '9'! (But I wish I did!) 9 belongs to Focus Features and Shane Acker and all those people I'm not going to list :D **

_**Chapter Five: Illusions **_

All nine stitchpunks continued making their way towards the factory. Darkness finally fell but 1 refused to let them stop, seeing as how 9 and 6 were already slacking. He didn't agree with the plan, but he still somehow made himself the leader, making all the decisions.

"This is ridiculous." 1 said. "We are going straight to them. If it—they—whatever it was—can injure us in our dreams, then what do you think it will be able to do in actuality?"

"Well, we can't just wait for it to kill us all," 7 pointed out, and 1 scoffed, even though he knew it was true.

3 and 4, the energy they had had before gone, fell in beside 7. She noted that, even though they weren't as jumpy as they had been, they didn't actually seem that tired. 9 and 6, on the other hand, were obviously exhausted, although 9 appeared to be a little stronger despite what had happened not too long ago, and 2 looked fine.

7 rubbed her arm, which was still throbbing with a dull pain. She felt a hand on her back, and turned around to see 9, who was smiling gently at her. "Sorry again," he told her.

She shook her head. "Stop. You're fine, that's all that matters."

He didn't answer, half because he didn't have anything to say, but thankfully, at the same time he would have, the factory was suddenly visible, not too far away.

9 blinked and shook his head, cringing and stopping for a moment. 5 also had the same reaction, not keen on going back to the place they'd been to not too long ago, where 9 had stupidly placed the talisman inside the machine that was causing all this, nearly killing 2. _**(((A/N: Yes, I don't want anyone to have died, so they machine just started up, but it CAN take the souls of the stitchpunks, it just didn't have to do that to start up ;D.)))  
**_

"Hey, 9?" 5 chuckled wearily. "Don't go doing that again, okay?"

"Ha ha," 9 murmured. "It's not even in the same place. Remember? Whatever this is, it's in a different room. I told you that. It's towards the back, not where the other is."

5 had forgotten, but 9 had told everyone that before they'd left. "Oh yeah."

As they all slowed to a stop, 1 turned to face them. "Alright, we are only going to try and see what we can do. I make no promises we will do anything right now, if we do not have the right weapons to fight it. As far as 2 has told me, it is not where the machine 9 awoke is." 9 flinched as he got a few glances and looked down. "_No one_ is to draw the attention of either, and _no one_ is to do anything _stupid _that might get us all killed." 9 flinched once again, regretting his glance up at 1, as he'd been glaring right at 9.

As they began to move again, 5 walked beside 9, who was walking with his head lowered. "It was an accident, everyone knows that. 1 just…he's…" he trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"It's fine. I got it." 9 said, not looking up.

They all fell silent as they entered the grounds of the factory, heading towards the last building they could see. It wasn't even connected to the others, thankfully for them.

"6, maybe you, 3, and 4 should stay outside." 7 suggested as 6 staggered and nearly fell until she caught him. 3 and 4 jumped over to her. They flashed their eyes and nodded, tugging on 6 to come with them. He opened his eyes and followed them to where a half-destroyed box would make a good shelter for them. Once there, despite 3 and 4 prodding him desperately and the knowledge of what could happen, he sat. "S-stop," he muttered, swatting at their hands. He was just too tired to care anymore. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, his head lolling onto his chest after only a moment.

7 watched them leave and climb into the box before running to catch up with the others. 1 had stopped them again, and she reached them just to hear him say, "9, check if the coast is clear."

9, for the first time in a while, looked up with wide eyes at him, his mouth open in a silent gasp. 8, who 9 had hardly realized was there, gave him an amused look, obviously enjoying his fear.

"No!" 7 argued, "1, he was hurt, he can't."

"He's moving and speaking, and he seems fine to me. He can look inside to see if anything is there."

7 began to protest again but 9 stopped her, casting a glance at 1 and 8 before walking hesitantly into the building and disappearing. Impatiently, 7 took a few steps towards the entrance, almost reaching it before 9 came out. "There's nothing in there!" he said, his expression pure confusion.

"It's clear?" 2 asked.

"No, I mean there's _nothing _in there!"

7 walked past him, followed closely by the others. 9 had been right; there was nothing in the building. The space was completely empty except for a bit of rubble in the back; it looked as though nothing had _ever _been there.

"9! You idiot!" 7 suddenly shouted furiously. 9 jerked away from her as she turned, surprised and confused at her sudden anger. "You made us come this whole way for nothing?!"

"N-no, I—"

"You told us it was here!" She let out a sigh, as if trying to calm herself. "You know, I'm starting to believe you _were _just sleepwalking now. Sure, 1 and 6 got hurt too, but you all could have been!"

Now all of them were staring at her, in shock at how angry she seemed. 9 put his hands in front of him. "7, I'm sorry. I didn't know! I could have sworn it was here, but…" he shook his head. "I don't get it."

"Neither do I." 7 said. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, she realized everyone was looking at her. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm more tired than I think,"

9 let his arms drop to his sides and gave a small smile, doing the best he could to not back up as she took a step towards him. "Alright, so if it's not here, where would it be?"

"I don't know! I don't get it! It was here in my dream, but—" 9 stopped, gasping.

"What?"

"That's it! I think that's it!"

"You think _what's _it?"

"It was here _in my dream_! I think that's why it's not actually here!"

"What are you talking about?" This time 5 asked it, and everyone was now looking at 9. 9 looked at them. "I think you can only see it if you're asleep."

"That's ridiculous!" 1 scoffed. 9 turned to him with no fear. "Is it really? What's your explanation, then, huh?"

1 scowled but didn't answer. 9 turned to back to 7. "I think that's it." He murmured again.

"You know, 9 might be on to something," 2 spoke suddenly. "If it can injure you in your dream, why can't it _just _be there, too?"

"Yeah," 5 nodded. "That makes sense, I guess."

"7, where are the others?" 9 asked, realizing it was completely off topic but he'd been wondering.

"I told them to hide. I thought there'd actually _be _something here." Her voice took on that annoyed tone again and she bit her lip, her expression apologetic.

"Well, we better go get them." 2 said. He waved his hand for the others to follow him. As they approached the box, 3 and 4 appeared and ran to them, clicking their eyes rapidly and urgently. 3 grabbed 5 and began pulling him towards the box, and 4 got behind him and pushed. "Hey—whoa!" he exclaimed, nearly off balance as he struggled to keep up with the two.

He reached the box first and whipped around, eyeing the twins curiously. "Yes?"

4 pointed behind him and as he turned he shook his head. He bent down beside 6 and shook him gently. "6! Come on, wake up."

At first he'd been amused at 6's inability to stay awake, but his fraction of a smile disappeared as 6 didn't move. "6, come on," he shook him again with no avail. "Oh no," 5 gasped. "6, come on, please wake up!" He pulled 6 away from the wall of the box, but the young stitchpunk's head only rolled back when 5 did so.

"6!!"

* * *

ANOTHER cliffhanger!! Dang, am I on a roll or what? Ooh, this is the longest chapter yet! About 1700 words! Yay! Thank you to EVERYONE who has reviewed so far and thank you for being nice! My first fanfic, so far, I think is going pretty well! Considering I expected no one to review when I first started! Yay!

I will be updating this week, probably on Saturday, but maybe Friday. Hope you enjoyed it, and please keep reviewing! It helps me stay motivated! :DDD

Mitchie[Sparkl3Kitten]


End file.
